Зелёный флуоресцентный белок
Aequorea victoria.]] Зелёный флуоресцентный белок ( ) — белок, выделенный из медузы Aequorea victoria, который флуоресцирует в зелёном диапазоне при освещении его синим светом. В настоящее время ген белка широко используется в качестве светящейся метки в клеточной и молекулярной биологии для изучения экспрессии клеточных белков. Разработаны модификации белка для применения в биосенсорах. Созданы цельные светящиеся животные (например, свиньи), у которых GFP внесён в геном и передаётся по наследству. Созданы также GFP-содержащие вирусные векторы, позволяющие локально вводить желаемый ген в организм животного и прослеживать экспрессируемый белок. В 2008 году Осаму Симомура, Мартин Чалфи и Роджер Тсьен получили Нобелевскую премию по химии «за открытие и разработку зелёного флуоресцентного белка GFP». Структура и свойства Зелёный флуоресцентный белок характеризуется двумя пиками поглощения при длинах волн 395 нм (основной) и 475 нм (минорный) и пиком флуоресценции на 498 нм. Белок состоит из 238 аминокислот с молекулярной массой 26,9 кДа. Белок представляет собой типичную бета-складчатую структуру (см. например, липокалин), формирующую «бочонок» или «цилиндр» из 11 поворотов первичной последовательности, внутри которого находится флуорофор. Оболочка цилиндра защищает флуорофор от тушения его флуоресценции компонентами микроокружения. Кроме этого, внутренняя структура молекулы вызывает специфические реакции циклизации трипептида Ser65–Tyr66–Gly67, что приводит к образованию флуорофора. Этот процесс называется созреванием и включает несколько этапов, каждый из которых формирует промежуточный или конечный продукты с различными спектральными свойствами. История Зелёный флуоресцентный белок был выделен вместе с другим светящимся белком экворином из медузы Aequorea victoria Осаму Симомурой, который в 1960 году приехал из Японии в Принстонский университет и начал изучать биолюминесценцию медузы. В 1960—1970-е года он выделил оба белка и изучал механизм их свечения. Оказалось, что в A. victoria взаимодействие ионов кальция с экворином вызывает голубое свечение белка. Часть этой биолюминесценции переносится на зелёный флуоресцентный белок, который поглощает синий свет и испускает флуоресценцию зелёного цвета, что в целом приводит к зелёному сдвигу в свечении медузы. Однако применение GFP в молекулярной биологии началось лишь в 1990-х годах. В 1992 году Дуглас Прэшер проклонировал и просеквенировал ДНК белка, после чего из-за недостатка финансирования вынужден был закрыть проект и разослал полученную ДНК в несколько лабораторий, в том числе в лабораторию Мартина Чалфи. Мартин Чалфи экспрессировал последовательность в Escherichia coli и Caenorhabditis elegans и опубликовал результаты в журнале Science в 1994. Месяц спустя были опубликованы независимые результаты из лаборатории Фредерика Тцуи. Оказалось, что GFP принимал нативную конформацию и образовывал флуорофор при комнатной температуре и без добавления дополнительных кофакторов, что обеспечило возможность использования белка в качестве маркёра в клетках многих организмов. Кристаллическая структура белка была расшифрована в 1996 году в лаборатории Ремингтона. Она прояснила механизм образования флуорофора и роль окружающих аминокислот. Это позволило получать мутантные GFP с повышенной устойчивостью, с различной флуоресценцией и другими улучшенными свойствами по сравнению с диким типом. См. также *Жёлтый флуоресцентный белок *Зелёные светящиеся поросята Ссылки * Нобелевскую премию по химии присудили за зеленый флуоресцентный белок * Флуоресцентные белки * Introduction to fluorescent proteins * History, uses, and structure of GFP * Brief summary of landmark GFP papers * Interactive Java applet demonstrating the chemistry behind the formation of the GFP fluorophore * Tsien Lab @ UCSD * Video of Nobel Prize lecture of Roger Tsien on fluorescent proteins * Excitation and emission spectra for various fluorescent proteins *Timeline *[http://faculty.washington.edu/cemills/Aequorea.html Some factoids about Aequorea, the jellyfish source of GFP] *Video introduction to GFP, from the "Secrets of the Sequence" educational video series Категория:Белки Категория:Методы молекулярной биологии Категория:Биолюминесценция